I Love YOU
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Takes place sometime towards the end of Season 4. Junior has a nightmare about his and Laura's wedding.


A/N: Okay, so originally I wanted this to be a oneshot. Then I couldn't think of a way for it to be a oneshot. So then I made it into a 4 or 5 chapter story. But then, halfway through, I had a BRAINSTORM! I CAN make this a oneshot! So, here's my oneshot. I know I haven't made one in a while and I'm really excited to hear what everyone thinks!

"Do you, Kenneth Davis Jr, take Laura Hayes Nichols to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Junior tried to concentrate. On the man in front of him, though, not the woman far off to the side in her purple dress.

"I do," Junior smiled at Laura and she smiled even bigger at him, her lips spreading out slowly.

"Do you, Laura Hayes Nichols, take Kenneth Davis Jr to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Laura was speechless. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She and Junior were finally getting married. She'd wished for it for so long, and now it was happening.

"I do," Laura answered quietly, her bright blue eyes looking up into Junior's with complete devotion and honesty.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor.

Junior leaned in slowly. The feel of her soft lips on his made this all the more real. He ignored the few pairs of eyes in the room that stared at him, challenging him. Telling him he was wrong. That this would end badly. He had done the right thing, he knew that. He just needed to keep knowing that.

When she felt Junior pull away from her, Laura could tell how much she was glowing. This was as magical as she'd thought it would be and even more. Junior was perfect and nothing had gone wrong. She had been doubtful about using the windmills to power their electricity, but they'd pulled through.

They walked back up the aisle, everyone following behind them, and Junior let his firm arm rest just slightly on the middle of Laura's back. He felt like everyone was watching them, probably since they were. Then it came to him.

"Kris."

"Junior," came the woman's voice. "Junior. Junior, wake up," She persisted and Junior felt his head come up off the pillow and then it flopped back down.

"Why were you saying my name? Is something wrong?" Kris asked Junior.

"Nightmare," he mumbled. "Really bad nightmare." He pulled Kris' petite body into him and hugged her close. Then he kissed her gently on the lips.

It had been 3 years. 3 years since he'd stopped having that dream. Why was it coming back now?

"What was it about?" Kris asked quietly. She had been startled hearing her name several times in her sleep. Then she woke up to find Junior curled near her, tossing and turning furiously. He wasn't even like this. She was the one with the horrible nightmares. Junior always had to console her, and she just sat back.

"Do you want the truth?" Junior asked hesitantly, looking down into her eyes, which were gleaming in the faint light of the room.

"Yes," Kris said.

"I should've known better than to ask," Junior said sadly. He sighed before he continued speaking. "It was about- Laura, it was about Laura. And our wedding and that was it," he managed to get out in a rush.

"Oh," Kris breathed. Her mouth stayed open in a gape, though. Laura. She hadn't been since, well, three years ago. Exactly. She had been sitting up, but felt herself flop back down on the water bed were she and Junior lay.

"You're not upset, are you?" Junior asked her, his eyes flitting over her face and searching it.

"No, of course not. I mean, you can't control what you dream. I know that best, Junior. Those reoccuring dreams I had about the incident with Picaro, I mean, if I could have controlled them, they wouldn't have happened. I understand that you're going to think about Laura sometimes, even if it isn't subconscious thought. And that's okay," She said, turning her head to make her eyes meet his, which were slowly brimming with tears. Kris smiled at him pityingly, rubbing the side of his face and leaning in to softly brush their lips together.

Junior felt himself relax as he and Kris kissed. He pulled away from her and then pecked her once before sweetly kissing her forehead, then nose, then chin.

"I love you," he said in a soft-toned voice that he rarely used anymore. Even he could admit, his voice had become more harsh through the years. A voice that was sometimes distant, even cold.

Kris felt her body slump into Junior's shoulder. It had been so long since she had heard those amazing words float from Junior's mouth.

She smiled a private smile to herself as she replied. "I love you, too."

As Junior finally dozed off, he realized how indescribably glad he was that he loved _Kris, _not Laura. He would have been miserable, otherwise. _I'm glad I love _you, Junior thought as he stroked Kris' hair dreamily, falling asleep quickly.

A/N: So, I basically just wrote this to take a break from my chapter stories a little bit. I didn't feel like update any of them yesterday or today, and today I finally got off my lazy streak and wrote SOMETHING. I really love reviews, guys. They help me grow as a writer and make me reeaaalllyyyy happy! So please, let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
